


1D25 Days - Day 5 - A Day in the life of an Elf

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might think that being one of Santa’s elves is all snowball fights and hot chocolate, but there’s more to it than that!</p>
<p>Liam and Louis day started when their alarm clock rang loudly.  </p>
<p>‘Turn that off Liam.’ Louis whined. ‘It can’t be time to get up yet, it’s not even daylight.’</p>
<p>Liam laughed.  ‘Lou, you know that if we only worked daylight hours in the North Pole, we’d practically never get any work done at all!  Come on, get up!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 5 - A Day in the life of an Elf

**Author's Note:**

> 1D Christmas prompts - day 5 challenge!
> 
> The North Pole evokes a lot of images- 
> 
> • Santa
> 
> • reindeer
> 
> • toymaking
> 
> • presents
> 
> but most of all ELVES! 
> 
> Today’s prompt - imagine your protagonist(s) is/are one of Santa’s elves. Its three weeks until Christmas, and Santa’s workshop is bustling. Describe a day in their life.

Some might think that being one of Santa’s elves is all snowball fights and hot chocolate, but there’s more to it than that!

Liam and Louis day started when their alarm clock rang loudly. 

‘Turn that off Liam.’ Louis whined. ‘It can’t be time to get up yet, it’s not even daylight.’

Liam laughed. ‘Lou, you know that if we only worked daylight hours in the North Pole, we’d practically never get any work done at all! Come on, get up!’ 

Louis groaned, dragging himself out of bed.

They both dressed in their favourite colours, red, green and white, and headed downstairs in their little elf chalet. Liam made waffles with syrup, and some hot chocolate, before they headed off to Santa’s workshops.

Some days, they were lucky enough to get to work in the same place. Some days they were split up. There were lots of different things they could do; looking after the reindeer – which Liam loved and which Louis hated (‘I don’t want to pick up reindeer poop all day!’), sometimes they were building and painting toys, other days checking the naughty and nice lists and days when they wrapped presents.

They both preferred to be in the workshops. It was always warm inside, they got more hot chocolate and cookies and they sang Christmas songs as they worked.

On this particular morning, Louis and Liam were called into Santa’s office.

‘Boys, I’d like you to both help me today. I’m going to fly and see lots of children and I need two helpers today.’

Liam and Louis looked at each other excitedly and before much else could be said, they’d been bundled up in coats and were on Santa’s sleigh, on their way to London.

As they landed in Hamley’s, they both looked around in awe. 

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people!’ Liam whispered to Louis. 

As Santa got ready to meet all of the children, Liam and Louis made sure they had enough candy canes to hand out.

One by one, the children came in to meet Santa, and they told him about the Christmas lists, what they’d like in their stockings and as they left, they’d each get a small wrapped toy from Santa and a candy cane. 

After a very long day, with hundreds of children, Liam, Louis and Santa got the sleigh ready to head back to the North Pole. Thankfully, Santa knew the way because Liam and Louis were so tired, they fell asleep as they flew over Scotland.

They were woken up by Mrs Clause when they got back and huddled into their elf chalet.

‘I think that is the best elf day I’ve ever had.’ Louis yawned as they both got into striped pyjamas.

‘I think so too Lou.’ Liam replied, yawning too as he turned off their light. ‘Night. Love you.’ He mumbled, only to be met with a snore from Louis. Liam smiled, closing his eyes and moments later, he was fast asleep too.


End file.
